One Stake Is Better Than None
by Rainbow square
Summary: When Lucy returns from Africa she doesnt expext to see HER. Rated T for now. Swearing. dont like dont read.
1. prolouge

Prologue

Nicholas

Lucy walked into my bedroom with a sad look on her face.

"What took you so long to get here, I've been awake for an hour" I tried not to sound rude.

"Nicky" she kissed me hard on the mouth. Our tongues moulded together. Her heart was fast and calm at the same time. I pushed up against the wall. She pushed me back onto the bed and tightened her grip around my shoulders.

I stopped kissing her when I felt a tear fall from her eye onto my cheek.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" she shook her head.

"Nicky I have to go away" she sobbed.

"Go back home but you just got here!" I was confused.

"No Nicky away, away, to Africa."

I froze.

"What! Why! What!" I stood up, outraged.

"My parents are going there for 5 months to help the people recover from the sand storms. They are taking me with them. I tried to convince them for me to stay here but they insisted that I go. They said it would be good for my aura and self esteem and stuff."

She wiped her eyes on her top. I grabbed her chin so it faced mine. I kissed her cheek.

"Lucky, we can still be together."

"How! How can we be together Nicky! I'm going to be on the other side of the FRICKEN world!" her heart sped up.

"Luce' we can try long term relationship. Use phones, webcams, and letters to stay in contact. It'll be ok" she nodded, kissed my forehead then left.


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy

As I lay in my bed I feel the sun on my skin, its warmth is nice. I open an eye to check the time on the clock that's hanging on the wall.

12:20. I missed breakfast! I got up and hopped in the shower, I used a lot of lemon shampoo and conditioner because I knew it made Nicholas crazy. When I got out of the shower I got changed into denim short and a tight tie-dye tank.

I walked out into my lounge and made sure all my presents for the drakes were wrapped and had the right name tag on them. I had brought them each a gift back from Africa.

I squealed. Just thinking about them made me excited. I haven't seen them in 5 months! They are expecting me next week but I caught an earlier flight back to surprise them. My parents are still taking the same flight back though.

I quickly grabbed my car keys and headed out the back. I tripped over a hose and nearly banged my head on a tree. My cell was next to the pool from when I went swimming yesterday. '3 missed calls' all from mum. I clicked on the voice message.

'Sweetie we have bad news my aunt Hadley has broken her leg so your father and I are flying over to London. We should be-beep' 'darling it cut off on me god now wait how do I know I'm talking grr humph stupid thing I should of never let you talk me into using one of these things! It's bad for your vi-beep' 'we will be home in two weeks.' beep end of messages.

God I never see those people. Even when we were in Africa it was all like 'honey, were going for a walk, baby were going to help the village people remove snakes, honey were going to watch them hunt.' Gosh.

I just realised it was three. Shit. They will be awake in two hours or less! I ran inside and grabbed the presents and my outfit for tonight. I'll have to get dressed there. I stuffed everything in the car then sped off.

I knew I was driving a bit over the speed limit but I didn't care. There were no speeding cameras on this road. I called Bruno before I left to let him know I was coming over, so he wouldn't tell the drakes. I knew Isabeau would be there and hunter would be around soon. Fridays are her regular day to visit Quinn.

I used the house key they had given me to open the door. I decided to set everything up on the lounge. I pulled in a table from the room where Solange and Nicholas got homeschooled and set the presents up in a pyramid shape. I hopped in the bathroom and got changed into the clothes I had made with the Nalang people.

It was an orange skirt with a pink tank top. The skirt was woven with fur from the deer they hunted. I know it's wrong to wear animal fur but it was a gift. Besides they didn't kill it for its fur they killed it for its meat. To them wearing deer fur is a sign of beauty and courage. When an animal dies most tribes don't burry it they eat it and use its fur.

I threw my clothes in the overnight bag I brought. I knew I would be here for the night. Someone walked into the room.

"WHAT THE….LUCY!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey this chapter is confusing a bit (i think) but it will all make sense in the next chapter!**

**Lucy**

"WHAT THE…..LUCY" Helena practically leaped over to me and squeezed me tight.

"What are you doing here? It such a surprise! Oh gosh LIAM COME IN HERE QUICK!" Helena moved out of the way so Liam could see me.

"Hello Lucy I was expecting you"

"What how could you expect me I only told bru-….. Gosh ruins a perfect surprise Bruno and his big mouth." I put my hands on my hips.

Marcus, Sebastian and Duncan came in, all in attack mode.

Duncan had a confused look on his face.

"What's with all the noise?" then they all saw me.

"OHH hey Lucy! How was your trip?" they all came over and gave me a pat on the back and only Seb gave me a little hug.

Logan came in with Isabeau on his side. Straight away Isabeau left his side and ran towards me. Logan was so confused until he saw me. Isabeau screamed and hugged me tightly.

"I VOUS AVEZ RATE!" she let me go, straightening herself up.

"Sorry Lucy when I'm excited I sometimes forget to talk in English." Logan came to stand next to her.

"Hey Luce" he hugged me quickly then went and sat down on one of the double couches.

Quinn had hunter under his arm when they walked in. It happened pretty much the same as Logan and Isabeau. Hunter came screaming except Quinn didn't come hug me he went for the presents.

"Ah not now Quinn they are for later." He groaned then sat down with hunter on his lap.

Then the real drama happened. Solange saw me.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! AHHHHHH! LUCY NO WAY IT CAN'T BE YOU'RE IN AFRICA. LUCCCYYY!" she just stood there scream it repeatedly.

"Sol, sol calm down hey yes I'm back it was a surprise calm down calm down."

"Ok I'm calming down wheoff. Nicky hasn't stop talking about you! Oh god he has been so annoying and worrying what if Lucy falls over and cuts her arm! What if she gets bitten by a snake! What if a lion eats her! Omg" I giggled, hugged sol again then she sat down.

**Nicholas**

I woke up to Solange screaming downstairs. I grabbed the stake hidden under my bed then zoomed down to the lounge.

Someone had their arms around Solange. I stood there shocked as my brothers sat there not helping her at all. I went up behind Solange; I grabbed her on the waist and yanked her out of this sicko's grip.

Without even looking at who it was I pushed them up against the wall and held my stake at their heart. I still wasn't looking at them. I was looking at Solange who was yelling at me.

"Nicholas are you crazy let her go you freak!" I looked at who I had my stake pointed at.

Lucy.

"Ow, what was that for?" Lucy had her eyebrow lifted. I dropped my stake, grabbed her face and kissed her hard. I readjusted my grip, holding her at the waist. Her heart sped up so I let her get a breath.

"LUCY!" I yelled. I picked her up and span her around like couples do.

She smiled at me with a tear at her eye. "I missed you so much! Nicky" she sobbed. I put her down and just hugged her. It felt so nice to have her in my arms again.

**Lucy**

It felt so nice to be in his arms again. I was caught in the moment. I opened my eye and saw everyone looking at us.

"Nicky, Nicky please I missed you too shh go sit down." His grip on my body loosened and he sat down on the silky purple chair. My favourite one.

"Connor will be along shortly." Helena instructed.

"Ok hey guys, um yer well I brought you all back a present! For Helena and Liam I brought back these." I held up a long thin shaped thing wrapped in pink wrapping paper and another present. Helena passed Liam his. He opened it and held up. "Put it on" I instructed. He put the glove on, I know he didn't need it but it helped with the suspense. "Hold your arm out." I whistled. A massive eagle swooped down and landed on his arm. And before you start asking questions No it's not smuggled. When I was in Africa I became a professional bird handler. In that training facility the top student gets a free bird" I winked at Liam. "thank you Lucy" he sat down with the bird on his arm. then Helena came up and opened hers next to me. Everyone looked at the spear.

"It's from the Danat tribe. It's made from the strongest wood. And it has a little secret. Throw it at something but make sure it's nowhere near ANYONE." She threw it at the wall. It flew through the air and just before it hit the wall 4 big bits of wood on each side (about the size of a stake each.) flew out.

Helena smiled. "It's great Lucy thank you. Multiple weapons disguised in one."

"Hey Lucy!" I heard Connors voice coming from the doorway.

I turned to him. "Hey Connor your just in time for pre-". I froze.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Nicholas's voice was worried. I looked at the girl standing next to Connor.

"Ellie"

**'Ellie' is devoted to LuCyHaMilToN-LoVeS-NiCkYdRaKe thx R&R!**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**If a few things confused you in the last chapter then this one should help you understand!**

**Nicholas**

"Ellie" Lucy said Connors new girlfriends name threw her teeth.

"Yea she's Connors new girlfrie-"

Lucy launched herself at Ellie.

They rolled around the room. Connor and I looked at mum for advice.

I looked at Quinn who was smiling at the girls on the floor. I also saw it when hunter caught him looking pleased and slapped him on his cheek. I laughed slightly then snapped backing into what was happening.

Mum just looked back at us confused. "What?" she said.

"What do we do?" I yelled at her.

"Oh yea brake them up".

I grabbed Lucy off of the top of Ellie. Lucy's hair was messed up in a hot way; her top was ripped down the middle till about her belly button, exposing her bra. I grabbed the rug that was on the back of the couch and handed it to her so she could cover herself.

Ellie's top had blood smears on it. The smell was strong. I had to concentrate on controlling myself. Connor wrapped his arms around Ellie.

"We will talk about this later when the room is not full of presents. Lucy I know you brought spare clothes with you, please go and get changed. Ellie you may borrow some of Solange's clothes if you wish. Lucy when you get back you will hand out the rest of the presents" Logan and Quinn high fived, mum gave them a glare that could kill a puppy.

They shut up. "Ellie and Connor would you mind staying up in Connors room until we are done down here please." mum's voice was demanding.

I took Lucy into the bathroom upstairs. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from her bag. She turned away from me when she changed looked away so she could have her privacy no matter how tempting it was.

I turned back to her. "Luce what was-"

"Wait hang on" she straightened her top and sat down on the edge of the bath.

"Go"

I frowned at her.

"Lucy what the hell what that about!"

"Why didn't you tell me that Ellie was Connors new girlfriend?"

"She said that she knew you and she wanted to tell you herself! Now could you answer my question please!"

"Couples aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other and and she was the girl who Julian cheated on me with." Lucy looked away.

Shit.

"She also stole my kindergarten boyfriend." I laughed at that.

"You know you're going to have to explain this to mum." I pointed out.

"I know."

She stood up and walked back downstairs.

**Lucy**

As I walked into the lounge everyone looked at me.

"Ok, ok I know you want to know so here it is. Ellie was the girl which who Julian (my ex) cheated on me with. She knew we were going out so therefore she is a lying whore who also stole my kindergarten boyfriend."

Everyone's mouth hung open. I went up to the presents.

"Ok who wants presents!" I said it as cheerfully as I could. All of the boys (except Liam who had to leave for a meeting) yelled "I do!"

I grabbed the biggest box and a smaller wrapped present and handed them both to Solange. She opened the big box first. Surprise! Surprise. (Not)

She pulled out one of the 13 crown like things in the box. This one had peacock feathers all over it.

"I made one in each tribe I went to and I want to give my favourites to you my highness."

I curtsied. She hit me.

"They're beautiful Lucy! Ahhh I like this one the best."

She held the one with a big ruby on top; it had blue diamonds and crystals all over the frame.

"I made that one with all the crystals I found the whole trip. Open your other one!"

She opened the smaller present and pulled out a skirt just like mine and a boob tube. "I made them both in Africa."

She hugged me, but our hug was interrupted by giggles upstairs.

"Connor stop it, they can hear us hehe" I've had enough of this girl. I took a step toward the door but Solange grabbed my wrist.

"Don't luce".

So what do ya thing?

**if you still dont understand a few things let me know and i will make it more clear!**

**thx R&R**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 4

Lucy

Once I finished giving Marcus, Quinn, Logan, Sebastian, Duncan, Hunter and Isabeau their presents they left the room. It was just Nicholas and me.

He leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes. I tried to forgive him and kiss him but I couldn't.

I put my hand back and with as much force as possible I slapped him.

"Ow" he opened his eyes and put a hand up to his cheek.

"COUPLES DON'T KEEP SECRETS! YOU SHIT FACE LYING BUTTHEAD!"

Nicholas was stunned.

"Lucy please Ellie said tha-"

" YOU LIED TO ME EVERYTIME I ASKED IS ANYTHING NEW!"

A tear fell down my face.

"Luce I'm sorry" he rested his forehead against mine.

"Nicky"

"Shhhhhhh"

I didn't know what to say so I kissed him tenderly, and sweetly, he wiped my tears away. He pulled away, "hey up luce lets go in the other room." He kept eyeing the doorway and he sounded nervous and persistent.

"Nicky what are you-"then I saw what he was looking at. Ellie.

"Lucy" Nicholas tried to pull me away but I didn't budge.

"I took a step towards her. Connor stepped in front of her like I was gonna attack.

I put a hurt face on. He didn't trust me.

"Relax Connor it was a onetime thing, for now" he didn't budge or show any signs of relaxing. I changed the subject.

"Does she know about you?" I asked Connor like she wasn't there.

"Yes" he said moving beside her.

"You told this skank!"

"Hey! I don't know what's going on with you and Ellie but it need to stop and no I didn't tell her, we rescued her from another vampire who was trying to have her for lunch."

"Oh you'll want to give her back to that person before she RUINS YOUR LIFE THE LIER! She hasn't even told you why I attacked her."

"I don't care" Connor kissed her and she giggled. Sick.

All of a sudden I was jealous. Why was I jealous? God I'm not jealous I'm just I'm just ok I'm jealous but Nicholas has never made me giggle like that.

I wanted to show her. I turned to Nicholas and kissed him hard. I looked at her smugly. She smirked and turned to Connor. She kissed him and he picked her up. They had a mass make out session there.

"Slut" I muttered under my breath. Shit Connor almost gave me a heart attack; he sped up so he was right in front of me.

"Take it back now Lucy" he said it so low that if I wasn't so close to him I wouldn't have heard him.

"Connor you don't scare me" I tried to say it low but it turned out more of a whisper.

"Hey dude back of" Nicholas pushed Connor back.

"Look little bro tell your girlfriend to keep her mouth shut or ill shut it for her." Oh Connor didn't just say that.

"Lucy is a member," I pushed Nicholas away so I was facing Connor.

"Connor if you knew what she did to me you wouldn't be doing this ok so back off before you hurt someone!" I was acting all tough.

He didn't move.

"Connor back off." I said it again and more threatening this time.

Wait did he just laugh? Oh he was in for it. One minute he was laughing at my threats and now he was feeling them. He clutched his nose.

"Ow Lucy"

"I warned you Connor."

Ellie walked Connor into the other room.

I turned to Nicholas.

"I showed him not to mess with me" I grinned.

"Luce you have to control your anger."

Omg he was taking his side.

"Some boyfriend! Your brother just threatened me and you tell me to CONTROL MYSELF!" I stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Nicholas

Lucy stormed out the room. Gosh that girl has some issues. But that's why I love her.

I went to go talk to Lucy. She wasn't in her room; I went down to look in mine. Not there either.

I went to go look downstairs when I heard her talking to Solange in Solange's room.

"Sol he doesn't understand. He is too caught up with everything else to realise seeing Ellie is too much for me right now. I would be fine with it, well not fine, but less agitated if he told me she was dating Connor. That way I could have prepared myself for her."

"Lucy you have to tell him! Tell him how you feel."

"Even if I tell him how I feel I'm still gonna want to punch her. It was too soon. Now I feel jealous of her. She gets anything she wants. I want to show her that I can get everything I want but I can't. I want Nicky to talk to Connor, I want Nicky to kiss me without being tense, I want some time alone to talk to Nicky but we all know that's not going to happen."

I have heard enough. I knew exactly how to fix this.

Connor

What was Lucy's problem? She should be happy for me! I've found love.

What does she have against Ellie?

"Ellie, why does Lucy treat you like that? Did something happen?"

Ellie looked beautiful when she put her thinking face on. She pushed her hair back over her face. It was just over shoulder length and it was blonde. Her deep blue eyes looked around the room obnoxiously like she was looking for something.

Her pink lips were in the shape of a stretched heart, usually they had a slight smile but now she was frowning, it looked like she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Um Connor it was something that happened a while ago."

"Ok Ellie, its fine I was just curious. That's all" as we sat on my bed staring at each other I realised how beautiful she was. The moon reflected of her eyes as it shone in the window. God she was amazing.

I grabbed her chin and kissed her hard. The kiss was hot and intense, she wrapped her hands around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I pulled her closer, our bodies touching. Her heart sped up.

Just as my hand slid under her shirt someone knocked. I pulled away. And she blushed.

"Come in," it was Nicky.

"Nicky what do you want?"

"I want to apologise for what I did but I don't want you to do that to Lucy again. I know you care about Ellie but Lucy is practically your sister man she cares about you too much to let it go, she is scared you are going to get hurt."

"Let what go and how am I going to get hurt?" I was so confused.

He looked at Ellie stunned and she shook her head.

I'm starting to feel like a third wheel here.

"Well, never mind that, tomorrow I'm taking Lucy out of the house so we can have privacy and I suggest you do the same if you want some." Nicky walked out the room.

That wasn't such a bad idea. I looked at my clock, 4:00 am.

I sighed. "I've got to go to sleep now."

She yawned. "I'm gonna watch some TV then I'll go home."

"Ellie get some rest then go home, you can't drive like that. And when you come back here tonight bring an overnight bag, I've got a surprise.

She squealed then left. I fell asleep instantly.

Lucy

God was I tired. I better start heading home. I don't want to spend the night here.

"Sol I'm going home ill talk to you tomorrow." I went to leave the room.

"Lucy talk to Nicholas before you leave, see what he has to say for himself"

"Ok Solange" I turned around to give her a hug. She was asleep.

I sighed. As I left the room I grabbed the jewellery I left here before.

I knew Nicholas would be in the lounge, he usually crashes on the couch when we have had a fight.

I walked in the door.

"Nicky look I want to sort this out" I stopped myself from walking any farther. I was so shocked at what I saw. Nicholas was asleep on the couch with Ellie lying in front of him, his arm over her as she slept.

"WHAT THE FRICKEN HELL!" I knew nothing could wake a vampire but I must have screamed loud because Nicholas's eyes shot open. I could feel tears filling my eyes, ready to explode.

Ellie woke up too. She turned to Nicholas, and slapped him.

"What is wrong with you? I'm with Connor you have no right to be sleeping next to me!"

She stood up. I knew Nicholas wouldn't make a move on a sleeping girl so she knew what happened. But I could be wrong because I thought I knew that Nicholas would never cheat on me but look at that.

I must of screamed loud because Connor and Logan came running. When Connor saw Nicholas and Ellie crying, something in his head must of click because he looked pissed.

"DUDE WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Nicholas looked so confused.

"What? Nothing! I fell asleep on the couch alone and next think I know Lucy is screaming at me and she is lying in front of me!" he pointed to Ellie.

I could tell Connor didn't believe him by the look on his face.

"You expect me to believe my girlfriend came and fell asleep like she did by herself? Why are you all blaming HER SHE DIDN'T DO IT!" I could tell he is in denial.

"Ellie tell me what happened." Connor held her in his arms.

"I fell asleep watching TV and when I woke up I find him there! I didn't do anything." She started to cry. Those tears were so fake. I saw her cry like that when she was performing at the play in primary school and there was a scene where she had to cry.

"Lucy what do you think?" Logan gestured to me.

"I, I, I, i dont know I though Nicholas wouldn't but there he was but Ellie lies but but I DON'T KNOW but what if he did but what if he didn't he wouldn't but he did but she would and wait no she ahhh!" then everything went dark.


End file.
